


Promposal

by Beef94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beef94/pseuds/Beef94
Summary: In which Keith is required to think outside of the box when asking Lance to Prom.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot that I have just rediscovered, whilst I should be working on my other fic, enjoy!

Keith sighed as he attempted to cram the mass of textbooks precariously balanced in his arms into his locker.   
“For the love of God.” He hissed as his biology textbook slid off the pile, bouncing painfully off his foot before landing on the floor, a dull thud echoing throughout the corridor. After managing to somewhat successfully toss the remaining books into his locker he slowly bent down, cursing the author of “AP Biology: Sixth edition” for creating such a lethal weapon. Still grumbling, he shoved the book into his already cramped locker and slammed the door shut. Turning to stomp away he jumped a mile as he was met with the familiar, and somehow always smiling face of his boyfriend. 

  
“Jesus Christ Lance! I swear you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” Keith shouted, his hands clutching at his chest.   
“Oh stop being so melodramatic Keith. Besides, isn’t it supposed to be all cute and adorable when you surprise your boyfriend?” Lance laughed as he reached out to thread his fingers through Keith’s, his own heart skipping a beat as he felt Keith’s heart rate rise at the contact.   
“Yes, with flowers or chocolate, not the threat of cardiac arrest!” Keith protested as he took a small step closer to Lance, breathing in the familiar scent of his boyfriend’s aftershave.   
“How do you manage to be so stealthy anyway?” He muttered, his forehead creasing slightly.   
“Oh you know, my super secret ninja training is totally starting to pay off.” Lance replied, attempting to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Keith couldn’t help but smile before rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.   
“You’re an idiot, you know that right?”   
“Yes, but I’m your idiot.” Lance stated as he leaned forward to kiss Keith. Keith gently pulled his hands out of Lance’s, wrapping them around the younger boy’s waist, he pulled him closer. Lance moaned, and the noise sent a shiver through Keith’s body. The familiar trilling of the school bell echoed throughout the hallways and Keith reluctantly pulled away. 

  
“Well that’s just rude.” Lance pouted as Keith adjusted the rucksack on his back.   
“As much as I would love to stand here and make out with you all day, I cannot be late to anymore English classes, Allura might actually murder me.” Keith was only half joking as he recalled the last time he’d let Lance distract him. The presentation Allura had made him give on the virtues of time keeping would be forever ingrained into his memory.   
“I know, I know. But! Before you go, one word. Prom.” Lance declared excitedly as Keith merely stared, confused at the statement.   
“Yes? Prom is a thing, that is happening?” He said slowly, watching as Lance rolled his eyes so hard Keith was worried they’d get stuck in the back of his head.   
“Aren’t you going to ask me to prom?” He replied, staring expectedly at Keith, who still didn’t really understand what Lance’s point was.   
“I assumed it was already a given that we were going together, seeing as y’know, we’re a couple?” Even before he had finished his sentence Lance was aggressively shaking his head, a look of mock despair crossed his face.   
“Oh Keith, my sweet awkward Keith. It is a high school rite of passage to have a prom-posal. You wouldn’t deprive your totally awesome, amazingly good-looking boyfriend of that would you?” He dramatically declared, earning the couple a few curious glances off students passing them on their way to class, exactly where Keith should be headed right now.   
“Erm, okay. Do you want to go to prom together?” Keith asked, frowning as Lance buried his head in his hands. Lance sighed before raising his head to meet Keith’s gaze.   
“No.” He replied simply, watching as Keith stuttered and turned almost as red as his rucksack.   
“I want romance! I want dramatics! I want a chorus of angels descending from heaven itself!” He shouted as more heads turned in their direction.   
“Okay well maybe not the last one, but you get the picture.” He added, laughing as Keith struggled for words. Lance gave him a small, lingering kiss before turning and sauntering away.   
“I’ll be waiting Kogane. You better bring your A game!” His voice carrying through the hallway. He turned once more, shooting Keith a dazzling smile as he dissipated into the crowd of students.   
That boy. Is unbelievable. Keith fumed to himself, shaking his head before glancing at his watch.   
“Fuck!” He exclaimed, startling the remaining people around him. Turning in the opposite direction to Lance he sprinted towards his classroom, simultaneously cursing his boyfriend and wondering how the hell he was supposed meet his ridiculous expectation of a prom-posal. 

…

“I just want it to be known, for the record. I do not condone this, and I had absolutely nothing to do with it.” Keith’s friend Pidge sunk further down in the passenger seat of Keith’s car as he circled the school parking lot. She pushed her glasses back into place and frowned up at Keith.   
“Why can’t you just do something normal and cheesy? Buy him some chocolate, or roses, everyone loves roses, don’t they?” She asked exasperatedly, their other friend, Hunk leaned forward from the back seat to poke his head between the pair.   
“I second that notion. Or I could bake him some delicious goods for you? He can’t possibly turn you down with a fresh croissant in his hand!” He declared confidently. Keith simply snorted and shook his head.   
“I’m not asking my boyfriend to prom with a croissant, Hunk. Also, you guys do realise this is Lance we’re talking about here? Eccentric, dramatic, yet somehow completely endearing and adorable Lance. Tradition will not suffice.” The car was silent for a moment before the pair muttered their agreement.   
“Besides, it’s not like I’m forcing you guys to partake in this.” He teased them, laughing at the outraged noises Pidge was suddenly making.   
“You made me steal a megaphone from the AV nerds. The AV nerds Keith! Do you know how tedious it is to stand there and have them mansplain how to hold down the button on the damned thing? Do you?” She fumed, waving her hands around wildly. Hunk nodded, enthusiastically agreeing with Pidge, before stopping and looking quizzically at Keith.   
“Why exactly am I here again? Your text simply said; ‘SOS. Car. Ten minutes.’ I’m losing valuable baking hours here dude!”   
“Moral support man. That and your portable phone speaker.” Keith let the car roll to a stop and turned to smile at Hunk.   
“Also, if this goes hideously wrong I’m gonna need all of your baked goods to make me feel better. Now let’s get this show on the road.” He quickly jumped out of the car before he could change his mind and speed away. Rolling their eyes and sharing a look of reluctance, his friends slowly crawled out of the car to join Keith.   
“Before you start, please tell me we’ve got the right window.” Pidge sighed, glancing upwards.   
“Yes, trust me, this is definitely the right one.” Keith replied resolutely before carefully climbing onto his car’s bonnet.   
“I’m going to bloody kill you if it’s not.” Pidge muttered while she turned the megaphone on and handed it up to Keith.   
“Hunk, do you have the song ready?” Keith asked, ignoring the nerves that were beginning to course through his body and the sweat that was beginning to pool on his hands.   
“Peter Gabriel? Is that right? What on earth is this song Keith, it’s from like the 80s.” Hunk tapped the song title Keith had told him, his finger then remained poised over the play button.   
“Say Anything is Lance’s all time favourite movie, god knows why. Probably because he has a thing for young John Cusak... Anyway, there’s like that iconic scene where he plays this song by Peter Gabriel through a boombox, while standing under the girl he loves window. Lance wants a wild, romantic prom-posal, well he’s gonna get one. Whether he likes it or not.” Keith tightened his grip around the megaphone, before taking a deep breath.   
“Aren’t you meant to be in History class right now?” Pidge asked, causing Keith to scowl at her.   
“This is history in the making right here Pidge, I’m sure old Coran will appreciate that. Eventually...”   
“Okay!” He continued, shaking his head in an attempt to focus.  
“Hunk. Speaker and song good to go?” He turned to see Hunk giving him a thumbs up.   
“Pidge, it’s just this button here isn’t it?” She rolled her eyes and nodded.   
“Yes Keith. It’s the only button on the damn thing. Just keep it pressed in and the whole school will hear you.” She leant against the car door, running her hands anxiously through her short mess of hair.   
“Right, operation get Lance to go to prom with Keith is a go!” He ignored the mumbles from Pidge about needing a catchier name and cleared his throat as he raised the megaphone to his lips.   
It’s now or never Kogane. He told himself, as the familiar opening beats of ‘In Your Eyes’ began blasting around the parking lot. 

  
“Lance McClain.” Keith began, slightly taken aback by his amplified voice.   
“I know you’re 100% not paying attention to the lecture on rock formations you’re sitting through right now so please come to the window.” He continued, praying to whatever Gods might be listening that he was indeed stood underneath the right window. He tried to ignore the crowds of people that were beginning to swarm near his car, and the phones they were pointing at him. He stared pointedly up at the second-floor window, smiling slightly as he saw a blur of brown hair and the window suddenly being thrown open.   
“It’s me. Keith.” He added awkwardly, cringing slightly as Lance pulled a face and could see him mouth something along the lines of “I can see that you idiot”.   
The song continued playing in the background and Keith took another steadying breath as he noticed Lance’s class mates also begin to gather around the window.   
“So I know I’m not a young, dashingly handsome John Cusak, but I’m hoping I’m a good enough alternative. I am also aware that my phone, Hunk’s speaker and Peter Gabriel isn’t quite a chorus of angels, but it was a bit too short notice to get hold of them.” He joked, encouraged by Lance’s beaming face.   
“You wanted romance and dramatics? Well you got it!” He shouted, flinging his arms out wide and almost losing his balance.   
“Lance McClain. You’re the most impossible, annoying, obtuse individual I’ve ever met.” He laughed as Lance raised an eyebrow pointedly at him.   
“But I wouldn’t change you for the world. So, if you would do me the great honour of being my date to the prom, you would make me the happiest guy at this school right now. And I really hope you say yes because otherwise this is going to be horrendously awkward and I shall have to immediately leave the country to become a goat farmer.” Keith was aware he beginning to ramble and struggled to find the words to wrap up his proposal.   
“In short. I’m just a guy. Standing underneath another guy. Asking him to go to prom with me. And before you say anything, yes, I am aware that’s from another, equally cheesy film.” He let the megaphone drop to his side, before he could embarrass himself further and stared expectantly up at Lance.   
He saw Lance mouth something but couldn’t for the life of him work out whether it was a yes or a no.   
“What was that? You should really invest in one of these megaphones, they’re great!” He said, hiding his nerves behind the joke. Lance rolled his eyes and cupped his hands to his mouth, attempting again to shout something.   
Okay, maybe I didn’t quite think through this part of the plan. Keith thought to himself. Aware that Peter Gabriel was still blasting from Hunk’s speakers he whirled around.   
“Hunk! Can you make it stop now please?” Keith had completely forgotten that he was still clutching the megaphone to his mouth and the sudden noise made Hunk jump and stumble back into Pidge, who cursed loudly as she tumbled to the floor.   
“Jesus, sorry!” Keith shouted, before deciding it was best to put the megaphone down. After regaining his composure and helping a scowling Pidge up off the tarmac, Hunk hit the pause button on Keith’s phone.   
“Yes! Yes you bloody idiot! I would love to go to prom with you!” Keith heard the faint voice echo through the wind.   
“Just to clarify, was that definitely a yes? Just want to be sure!” He shouted up, leaving the megaphone on the roof of his car, lest he deafen anyone else.   
“Jesus Christ. Yes, yes Keith Kogane. I, Lance McClain, would love to go to the prom with you!” Keith smiled widely, a rush of relief and pure happiness surging through him. He punched the air victoriously as the large crowd that had gathered clapped and cheered.   
“You didn’t have to be so extra about it though.” Lance added, winking at his boyfriend before disappearing back inside the classroom. 


End file.
